This invention relates to a novel process for obtaining a 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazolylethoxy indene antithrombotic agent and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
The 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazolylethoxy indene compounds which are useful as antithrombotic agents and process for preparing such compounds as disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,998.
The process for this invention differs from that disclosed in the aforementioned Spanish patent in that the starting compound is 5-methoxy-1-indanone which, through its cyanohydrin, leads to 2,3-dihydro-5-methoxy-1H-inden-1-carboxylic acid followed by subsequent dimethylation of the methoxy group, protection of the carboxylic group by esterification, formation of the corresponding 2-chloroethyl ether, reaction with imidazole and final hydrolysis. This process is more advantageous than that described in the aforementioned Spanish patent because it allows to handle crude materials under a high purity, which results in an elevated yield.